


ivy league

by Pandagambler



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Will Be Boys, Collage, Cute, Erik is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Students, shuri is helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandagambler/pseuds/Pandagambler
Summary: a story where T'Challa feels real heart-wrenching fear and in the end its only Erik he can trust his secrets with.or whereErik is 2nd to the best on top of the class, Shuri is obviously the best and she is 16.  In a new school and he has found he has a major church on his best friends brother and roommate T'Challa- Shuri helps the getting to getter part





	ivy league

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know where this came from ! hope you like it, its 3AM .... kill me  
> I appreciate comments and kudos, don't know when the next chapter will come but be patient. Exams are here  
> hope you like it ! <3  
> \- super cute and T'Challa is a tease 
> 
> \- sry for any mistakes, point them out and I will correct

Chapter 1

T’Challa wasn’t often startled. It’s a handful of times. It's actually precisely 5 times where he felt his heart tighten, feeling the slow constriction of blood through the carotid artery to the point where he became light-headed. Don’t get him wrong. He wasn’t a man plagued with no fear. To the contrary. T’Challa had many fears some which he spoke about and others that he kept close to his chest: it wasn’t until he met Erik that he truly felt he might be able to speak of them.  
\-------------------------  
Erik was the new transfer from the Oakland student program that allowed a few individuals to attend an ivy league college for a year. Erik wouldn't say that the school was `all ‘that` but after being pleasantly surprised by the acceptance letter to the school ( which he couldn’t really remember applying too) he took it as another one of his friends ploys to get him “ `out’ of the hood` and into a place that deserved him.” Whatever that meant.

Erik was studying Cybernetics and robotics he spent most of his time in the lab where he was not alone in his asocial behavior, he was by no means a lanky nerd like 99% of the guys he was surrounded with were. Erik was tall, broad-framed and muscular, his hair long braids facing the right side of his face. The lab was where he met Shuri a 16-year-old feisty girl that would never shut the hell up, most of the time she would pester Erik about her “new” advancements in her super-secret project. It annoyed Erik at the same time as it amused the very nature of his being. For the most part, they would meet at the robotics lab and continue to the death of night until the lights of the build turned off. Erik knew a few moments after meeting Shuri and her brother that he found his crew.

This day wasn’t unlike any other day, as the lights of the robotics department shut down Erik and Shuri grabbed their belongings and left. They would walk out the campus quarters where they left the engineering faculty, Shuri’s brother T’Challa waiting for them. Now don’t take this the wrong way, Erik knew he was gay. It wasn’t a secret to him. However, it wasn’t something he was flaunting around either to anyone. In Oakland that was a death sentence in many cases. FAGGET might be a forbidden word in the public eye, but in the streets, it wasn’t much kids wouldn’t do or say. So stepping up the fountain where T’Challa was sitting on the curb waiting for his sister and Erik in tow. He knew deep down that there was nothing to fear from either of the siblings.  
The street lights hit T’Challa just right showing his beautiful features. Erik was mesmerized ever since the first day he laid eyes on T’Challa. His body lean and muscular, the t-shirt stretching in all the right places. His biceps popping, he was wearing some tight fitted jeans that hugged his plump ass just right. If T’Challa only knew what he did to the gay, straight, bi, and every color of the rainbow. Shuri knew that he low key had a major church on her brother and wouldn’t stop teasing him about it either. Shuri couldn't find anything more amusing than seeing Erik’s face contort in embarrassment, hiding his face in the grey hoody.

“are you nerds finally done so we can go home,” T’Challa said in a cheeky tone, his eyes scanning them both. Shuri piped up” oi, who are you calling a nerd, brother! “ she said it in a teasing tone as if she was going to spill every secret that only siblings would forge. “I distinctly remember you dr..r.re” she was cut silent by t’challa’s hand hovering over his sister's mouth. “why are you like this… hmm. “ he said looking down at her amused expression under his arm. “ now, sister, do you want to be freed? we can go home, and we can order pizza where we can all relax for the evening!” he put his arms away from his sisters face as he continued walking backward, giving a wink to Erik as he turned 180 degrees.  
“ Hey , this time can we place order pineapple – I know “you people “ think I am crazy for liking it, but fuck both of you and I have decided that we will order one “ Erik said from behind T’Challa. “yes, Erik we will order your pineapple even though it’s a disgrace to humanity, pizza, and Italy in many ways,” Shuri said

They soon arrived at the apartment that the three of them shared. After (more like) forcing Erik to move in with them. they already had a spear room so it wasn’t any trouble.  
They had called the pizza as they walked, perfecting the time it took from school to the house. This way the pizza guy arrived mere sec after they stepped into the apartment. Opening the door and continuous shouting “not it!! “ came from Shuri, soon following was Erik walking to his room. The apartment was massive compared to what he was accustomed too, as he was used to the raggedy apartment that held 30 square feet at most. He was amazed that they could afford such a thing as they were both students, but as he soon learned that their parents where owners of Wakanda industries he was more taken aback yet again. He learned that both the siblings had full scholarships rides, which proved to Erik that the siblings weren’t just children of billionaires, they could stand their ground, they were kind, giving, and loyal to a fault – it made Erik long for a family where he had such a strong bond between himself and his family, similar to the bond between T’Challa and Shuri. 

Erik stripped his shirt, laying on his bed, waiting to hear the knock, tell him that it was time for food. After a few moments the knock came, but It was on his door. T’Challa continued knowing as he opened it. Looking at the shirtless resting Erik. Erik looked up an amused expression lining his face. T’Challa never actually waited until proceeding to open the door. T’Challa was standing in front of him shirtless as well, the overhead light formed a shadow on his perfectly sculpted six pack by his pecs. Erik brain internally lusting after the man in front, and growing sound imagining how well T’Challa would be in bed. Hoping that his expression remained unchanged. “hey, do you have 5 dollars” he turned to the dresser and back to Erik. “yeah, it should be in the left!—the LEFT!!” T’Challa opened the right drawer, staring blankly for some seconds and closing it. Erik mentally prayed that he had remembered to place the dildo in the box at the bottom of his dresser. “found it” T’Challa said triumphantly, turning to look at Erik, T’Challa had devious smile laced across his face, “ might want to put away the toys Erik” he slipped out giving Erik a devilish smile.

Erik flipped his face smashed into the soft pillow has he started to screen. Fuck.


End file.
